All Our Lives
by GePotter
Summary: One-shot dentro do 6º livro: Se Rony tivesse se declarado antes para Hermione, o que teria acontecido?


All Our Lives

POV Hermione

Aquele cogumelo insensível, como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Não bastava não me notar? Ele ainda tinha que ficar se agarrando com aquela loira grudenta? Toda vez que os vejo em público e ela o chamando de "Uon-uon" dá vontade de burlar as regras e lançar um crucio nela, toda a raiva que eu sinto dela deve fazer com que o feitiço fique mais forte.

No começo eu achava loucura sentir algo a mais por aquela colher de chá sem sentimentos, mas aos poucos foi ficando inevitável admirar o quanto ele cresceu com o passar dos anos; é o maior de nós três, e devo admitir que é mais bonito que Harry, "droga Hermione, você acabou de escrever isso no seu trabalho de feitiços", olhei para o pergaminho e pude sentir o sangue parando de circular pelo meu rosto, ainda bem que estava sozinha na biblioteca, peguei a varinho e disse com desanimo - Incendio – fiquei olhando o pergaminho pegar fogo na minha frente, até que senti uma respiração na minha nuca, me virei rapidamente com a varinha em punho e me deparei com Harry me olhando com um olhar questionador.

- Quem é mais bonito que eu? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ninguém – disse com a voz entrecortada, e voltei a encarar as cinzas do pergaminho, ultimamente eu havia derramado mais lágrimas que a mais depressiva das pessoas, "tudo culpa daquele ser" pensei.

Harry se sentou na minha frente e fitou as cinzas com compreensão, eu sabia que podia confiar nele, mas mesmo assim é difícil falar para o seu melhor amigo que ama o seu outro amigo que por um acaso é o melhor amigo do seu melhor amigo.

- Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, então me conte – eu sabia que ele estava preocupado comigo, não era o meu normal me isolar tanto do mundo nos estudos, isso me fez lembrar do primeiro ano, quando eu também me afastei de todos por que essa mesma pessoa me magoou muito – me diga o nome do seu problema.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley – disse abaixando a minha cabeça e começando a chorar compulsivamente. De repente senti braços me envolvendo e fazendo um cafuné desajeitado no topo da minha cabeça "Harry vale ouro" pensei, e é verdade, ele é a única pessoa que mesmo sem saber como ajudar, tenta de tudo para aprender a saber.

- Mione, por favor, não chore. Acredite, até pra mim a presença dele é insuportável. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas eu prefiro vir para a biblioteca e adiantar as tarefas – não disse que ele valia ouro, conseguiu me fazer sorrir, quando na verdade eu queria me afogar de tanto chorar.

- Você está bem Harry? Andou bebendo cerveja amanteigada demais, ou andou se embebedando com a presença de uma certa ruiva? – senti seu corpo enrijecer, mas ele entendeu e soltou um suspiro.

- Não consigo esconder nada de você.

- Conte-me mais do seu recente abismo pela querida irmã do "Uon-uon"? – ele sentou-se novamente na minha frente e começou a falar com os olhinhos verdes tristes.

- Eu não sei o que falar, simplesmente de uma hora para outra eu parei para perceber que os cabelos dela são lindo e perfumados, que seu cheiro floral é contagiante, que eu daria tudo para que ela estivesse feliz...

- ... mesmo que não fosse comigo – completei – eu diria a mesma coisa no meu caso, mas não foi de uma hora para outra, eu passei a perceber que eu só implicava com ele para que ele melhorasse, para que ele sobressaísse, ele conseguiu, mas é outra que o faz feliz, então, cansei. Eu simplesmente não escolhi amar aquela cenoura, mas se pudesse escolher não pensaria em outra pessoa.

- Enquanto houver vida há esperança.

- O mesmo para você.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, absortos nos nossos próprios pensamentos, até que ouvimos passos apresados que pararam assim que viram o que procuravam. Me virei para ver quem era e me deparei com olhos azuis elétricos que pareciam conter um brilho a mais que antes, "eu fiquei louca ou esses olhos estão cheios de esperança?".

POV Rony

Eu não aguento mais aquele ciclete grudado em mim o tempo todo. Não eram aqueles cabelos loiros que eu queria afagar, nem aqueles olhos verdes que eu queria olhar. O que eu queria era aquela menina de olhos chocolate e cabelos volumosos que teimava em ser mais atrativa para mim que as veelas parentes da Fleur. Eu queria a minha Mione, eu queria ser corrigido todos os dias por ela, queria deixar de ser um legume insensível e passar a ser o legume insensível dela. Por que essa mudança drástica? Simples, por que eu amo ela.

Não sei como, nem sei porque, só sei que eu sinto a falta dela, só sei que daria tudo para que ela pelo menos me olhasse nos olhos de novo, que pelo menos ficasse no mesmo recinto que eu sem me lançar aquele olhar irritado que era presente em todos os momentos em que nos esbarrávamos na escola. Eu queria ouvir a risada dela de novo, e me mata saber que foi eu que causei essa mudança "maldita Lilá!", e se por culpa dela eu nunca mais falasse com Hermione? Se fosse assim, pode ter certeza que eu aparataria agora na frente de você-sabe-quem e imploraria pela morte. Hermione é a mulher da minha vida e eu não posso desistir agora que estou livre.

Naquela tarde, Lilá não disse coisas muito animadoras sobre Mione e eu não resisti, talvez nem quisesse, e disse poucas e boas na cara dela, e terminei tudo. Nem esperei que ela abrisse a boca e sai correndo pelo buraco do retrato, onde a alguns minutos Harry tinha passado, tinha certeza que ele ia vê-la então corri como nunca até que cheguei na biblioteca, foi difícil achar onde eles estavam, mas por fim achei-os num canto bem afastado, sentados frente a frente com um monte de cinzas entre eles, Harry me viu primeiro e posso jurar que ele sorriu, depois ela se virou e eu tive vontade de me matar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados e seu rosto estava manchado de lágrimas, "eu fiz isso, talvez seja melhor que ela viva sem mim", pensei, mas outra voz disse "ela está assim exatamente por estar sem você Ronald", decidi seguir o conselho da última voz e tomei uma lufada de ar, mas Harry falou primeiro.

- Tenho um treino para planejar, se acertem e Boa Noite – ele se levantou e saiu apressadamente dali murmurando um boa sorte ao passar por mim.

- Hermione eu tenho algumas coisas para te falar e gostaria que você deixasse eu terminar antes de me acertar com um feitiço ou com um livro – comecei nervoso.

Ela somente me deu as costas e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, me sentei onde Harry estava sentado e a encarei.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo, sinto por ter te magoado, sinto por te ter feito chorar. Não era a minha intenção, mas você sabe como eu sou idiota. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo não te ver, não consigo não ouvir sua voz, não consigo não ser corrigido por você, não consigo não te fazer rir com minhas idiotices, não consigo não pedir sua ajuda para coisas banais, não consigo mais passar um minuto da minha vida sem olhar esses olhos castanhos, não consigo não implicar com você pelas suas notas, não consigo mais mentir para mim mesmo, não consigo não admitir que te amo. Não sei como fazer você me perdoar, mas pode apostar que passarei o resto da minha vida tentando me redimir por cada lágrima que você derramou por minha causa. Eu te amo e não consigo viver sem você, eu te amo e não consigo ficar um minuto sem dizer que eu te amo e que você é a mulher da minha vida. Só o que peço é que pelo menos considere continuar como minha amiga, só volte a conviver comigo, ou me dê um dos seus sorrisos perfeitos. Minha Mione.

Quando terminei ela chorava tanto que soluçava, e eu não sabia o que fazer para consolá-la, na verdade eu sabia só que faltava a coragem, olhei para as cinzas e pude distinguir alguns pedaços que não foram queimados "...mas bonito que Harry..." e isso foi o estopim para que o meu lado corajoso falasse mais auto.

POV Hermione

Ele falou tudo o que eu sempre sonhei ouvi, e tudo o que eu queria era responder a altura, mas ultimamente meu emocional estava tão fraco que só o que eu consegui foi chorar ainda mais e começar a soluçar, até que eu senti braços fortes me envolvendo e um cheiro familiar de pasta de dente de menta chegar ao meu nariz. Rony me levantou do banco sem dificuldade me pôs no colo e se sentou novamente no banco, só que dessa vez ele me ninava como um bebê fazendo um cafuné gostoso na minha cabeça, aos poucos fui recobrando o controle do meu sistema nervoso e parei de soluçar, mas as lágrimas continuavam caindo, a diferença agora era que elas eram de felicidade.

Abri os olhos e me deparei com aquelas safiras me olhando, não sei bem como, mas em questão de segundos eu me icei para ficar cara a cara com ele passei minhas mãos pelo seu pescoço acabando com a distância entre nós e o beijei. O que eu senti depois foi tudo o que eu senti antes só que cem vezes mais, porém o que predominava podia ser resumido em quatro letras AMOR, o resto era resto, era só com isso que eu me importava.

O beijo acabou cedo demais, "maldito ar", só o que eu consegui dizer depois foi.

- Meu Rony – e eu o beijei de novo, parecia que quanto mais nossos lábio se encontravam, mais queriam ficar juntos, e era esse o meu desejo que o tempo parasse, que o mundo parasse de girar e que eu ficasse aqui eternamente, a final é só do meu ruivo que eu preciso, é ele que faz meu coração bater, e é ele que faz com que continue batendo. De novo o ar se fez necessário e nos separamos novamente, sem dizer uma palavra continuamos abraçados até que eu senti necessidade de botar pra fora tudo o que estava sentindo.

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo, você não sabe o que é te perder para outra que não sente o mesmo que eu, só porque lhe faltou coragem, não me deixe mais em pedaços, não me destrua nem me magoe de novo Ronald Weasley... – ele colocou um dedo nos meus lábios se aproximou ainda mais tocando seu nariz no meu.

- Eu adoro quando você me chama pelo meu nome inteiro, você fica mais bonita e muito mais desejável – disse me dando um selinho – minha pequena – e só para enfatizar me pôs no colo de novo se levantou me girou no ar sussurrando no meu ouvido – Minha Hermione Granger futura Weasley aceita namorar comigo?

Dito isso ele me sentou na ponta da mesa, tirou de dentro do bolso uma caixinha vermelha abriu e de lá tirou um cordão de ouro com o pingente de uma pena dentro de um coração, foi para trás de mim e coloco o cordão no meu pescoço.

- Mas é claro meu ruivo – estava tão feliz que pulei no seu pescoço e o beijei mais uma vez, só que dessa vez mais intensamente.

- Eu te prometo que nunca mais vou te fazer chorar, só se for de alegria e se depois eu enxugar suas lágrimas e colocar um sorriso nesse rosto bonito. Eu prometo de te amar por toda a minha vida, minha pequena.

- E eu te prometo sempre estar ao seu lado, eu te prometo te fazer mais feliz a cada dia, eu te prometo te amar por toda a minha vida e depois dela, meu ruivo.

E dito isso, palavras não foram mais necessárias, por que esperamos demais para ter quem amamos, era só olhar nos nossos olhos que qualquer um ia dizer que somos perfeitos um para o outro, somos os opostos, somos tudo o que o outro precisa, não basta ser feliz sozinho é preciso fazer o outro feliz por que só assim a mágica do amor funciona, não tendo medo de arriscar, não tendo medo de se machucar. Separados somos dois, juntos somos um só.


End file.
